


Pyrrha's Last Straw

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: An idea from @moistmailman on Tumblr about what would happen if the students found about Jaune's fake transcripts.





	Pyrrha's Last Straw

Okay, guys, this is a fic I wrote based on an idea from @moistmailman , I have been working on this all day and is pushing 6k words, it’s a rough one guys, not smut but I hope you like it!

 

XXXX

 

The normally blue, vibrant skies of Vale were a dark gray at the present day as the young huntsman, Jaune Arc rode the elevator up Beacon tower. The past few hours had been extremely cruel for the young Arc as the unthinkable had happened.

 

His secret was out.

 

The students knew he faked his way into Beacon.

 

It had only taken a few minutes for the news to spread across Beacon as news like this was rare and because of this, it spread like wildfire.

 

‘How did it all turn out like this? I thought things were going better, why did this resurface now of all times?’ Jaune thought to himself as he rode up the elevator, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

Moments later, a bell rang, signaling the elevator’s arrival at its desired destination. As the doors opened, they revealed an agitated looking Ozpin with a furious Glynda Goodwitch on his right.

 

“Mr. Arc, please, take a seat,” Ozpin said in a neutral tone, gesturing towards the seat before his desk.

 

With a gulp, Jaune walked out of the elevator and took a seat under the fierce gaze of the headmistress, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the enraged blonde.

 

“Now, Mr. Arc, do you know why I have called you here?” Ozpin asked as he interlocked his fingers, placing his now joined hands on his desk.

 

Jaune kept his head lowered as he responded, “Yes… yes, sir,” Jaune said with a shaky voice.

 

Ozpin took a deep breath and leaned back into his chair and kept his gaze on the young Arc, his mind wondering what was on the mind of this first year before him.

 

“Mr. Arc… Jaune, you know that all students who apply for Beacon have transcripts prepared for them by past combat schools and are assessed to see if they are prepared to take our entrance exam, and as you saw, it was not a simple task,” Ozpin said, watching the blond’s head nod slightly.

 

“Yes, sir… I remember…” Jaune said as he remembered the exam.

 

“Precisely, and forgive me for saying this but… you were not ready for that exam. You took the place of an aspiring huntsman or huntress looking to pursue a career they have been training for years in preparation for. It is here that the problem of your attendance in the exam appears,” Ozpin said as he looked to his right and saw Glynda’s eyes bearing into the side of the blond’s head.

 

“I understand what I did was wrong, sir… I really do… I just wanted to be a huntsman so badly… It’s all I ever wanted out of my life… Please, Professor… Please, don’t expel me…” Jaune said with ragged breaths as a tear fell down his cheek.

 

Ozpin said nothing.

 

He simply stared at the blond.

 

Watching him.

 

Analyzing his words.

 

His tone.

 

His expression.

 

After a few moments a thought, a decision came to his head.

 

“Very well, Mr. Arc, while it may be against popular judgment… You will be permitted to continue your education at Beacon Academy,” Ozpin said as he looked at the expression of pure shock on Jaune and Glynda’s faces.

 

“Really?” Jaune spoke softly, his eyes beginning to water once again, only for them to be drawn back in by the interjection of a certain blonde headmistress.

 

“Absolutely not!” Glynda yelled as she slammed her hands down on Ozpin’s desk, nearly shattering the glass surface.

 

“Ozpin, you cannot let this just slide! He doesn’t belong here, he is just a civilian who lied his way into a combat school! He should already be on a bullhead back home as we speak! Why are you even considering letting him stay?!” Glynda yelled, shock and alarm both present in her tone.

 

“Glynda, collect yourself, please, your conduct is not appropriate for this situation, nor is it appropriate to present that behaviour before a student,” Ozpin said as he stood up and turned to look directly at the now calm headmistress.

 

“Now, to answer your question, there are a few reasons I am allowing him to stay, as that is not up for debate. Firstly, he has already been attending classes here for months, and at this point, we have no way to replace him in his team and that would cause nothing but problems for you and I. Secondly, if we did expel, Mr. Arc, we would have to find this replacement student, make certain they are prepared, catch them up with the current curriculum and then hope to Oum we can help them work with a now broken team JNPR,” Ozpin said as he walked to the other side of his desk, now on Jaune’s right.

 

“Lastly, and the most important reason, in my opinion, is that if we were to send him home, we would be throwing away the potential in this young man,” Ozpin said as he looked down at Jaune, a shocked face on the blond at the Headmaster’s statement.

 

“Glynda, you know as well as I that when we first had Mr. Arc here, we both had our doubts about his capabilities, but you have watched him develop over these months and he has progressed more than any other student in the first year for one reason and one reason alone… He is the most hardworking of them all,” Ozpin said as he put both hands down on his desk, leaning forward slightly.

 

“While all of the other first years have been training for years to prepare for this, Mr. Arc never had such an advantage and he has proven that he can hold his own against some of his peers. While that may not be the popular opinion, I feel that this kind of determination and rapid progression is worth keeping him as a student, and I expect you to continue to treat Mr. Arc as you would any other student, in a professional manner,” Ozpin said as he stared at the Headmistress of Beacon, making sure she understood that his decision was final.

 

Glynda so badly wanted to argue back, but she knew that her voice would not be heard as Ozpin, while she didn’t like it, had made worthy points, making the blonde hold her tongue.

 

“Good, now, Mr. Arc, you are dismissed for now and may continue to attend classes as you would any other day starting tomorrow, thank you for your time,” Ozpin said as he took his seat once again.

 

Jaune sat there for a moment, still in shock from what had just happened, only after a minute, he finally spoke, “So, that’s it?” Jaune said softly, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“After everything I’ve done, that’s it?” Jaune said, his voice shaking more than before.

 

“Mr. Arc, I have made my decision. I feel that you are worth staying at Beacon as you have proven that you want this just as much as those who were admitted by standard means, perhaps even more so,” Ozpin said as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk.

 

“I have faith in you, Mr. Arc, show me that faith is not misplaced and become the great huntsman I believe you can be,” Ozpin said with a smile.

 

With that, Jaune inhaled deeply, followed by an even longer exhale before standing on his lightly shaking legs, “I won’t let you down, Professor, I give you my word, and an Arc never breaks his word!” Jaune said proudly despite the happy tears falling down his face as he turned away from Ozpin and walked back into the elevator and began his descent back to ground level.

 

“You’re really going to let him off unpunished? After he illegally entered this academy?” Glynda asked, pressing what she was holding back before.

 

“Glynda, people today have proven to be especially cruel towards those they don’t approve or don’t agree with, Mr. Arc is definitely going to be punished for his actions, however, the social backlash of this revelation will be far worse than whatever punishment we could conjure up. Mr. Arc’s punishment will, unfortunately, come from his peers and will continue until he either proves he deserves to stand beside them, they forget as time goes on, or the pressure breaks Mr. Arc and he gives up. Fortunately, Mr. Arc is tenacious and the last one is impossible, however, during this time I need you and the other faculty members looking out for Mr. Arc during this time, can I count on you, Glynda?” Ozpin asked, looking up at Glynda with hopeful eyes.

 

After hearing all that, Glynda could do nothing but sigh before she responded, “Very well, you can trust in me, Ozpin, I will do my best to ensure nothing harms Mr. Arc, although it will be difficult,” Glynda said as she stared at the elevator.

 

Ozpin sighed as well at that statement, “Yes… It will be difficult indeed,”

 

XXXX

 

As no surprise, Ozpin was correct, things had not been easy for the blond knight.

 

It had been two weeks since Ozpin’s decision to allow Jaune to stay at Beacon had been made obvious by Jaune still attending classes.

 

Dozens of students, along with their parents made their grievances aware through angry calls and messages towards both Jaune and the faculty of Beacon Academy, rudely stating that Jaune had no place among the elite students of Beacon as he was undeserving of his place due to his illegal activities.

 

These attacks on his image had upset and annoyed Jaune greatly, bringing his spirits down slightly, however, he remained positive.

 

He was fortunate that he had the constant aid and support of his own team and that of their sister team, RWBY. Without their help, Jaune did not know what would have become of him at this point. From online harassment to physical assault at school, Jaune was extremely tired.

 

While the attacks have gone down in quantity over the past few days as some students are somewhat smart enough to realize stressing over something that doesn’t involve them is pointless, giving Jaune some breathing room. Unfortunately, however, there was one team in particular that took a certain pride in making Jaune’s suffering, serving as fuel for others to continue their harassment.

 

Team DRAB, made up of Darhc Jayne, Rohk Bryght, Argonna Stein, and Blythe Raid, a second-year team that transferred from Atlas Academy.

 

Darhc Jayne, the brawler, and leader of team DRAB. He loved to punch, kick, headbutt and destroy anything within a 10 km radius. He is a hot head but not one without an analytical side. He was once able to coordinate a rather ruthless attack against a horde of Grimm on the outskirts of Atlas, gaining him recognition from his superiors. He is armed with brass knuckles and special shoes that all have tasers in them in order to render any opponent harmless if his brute strength doesn’t do that first.

 

Next, is Rohk Bryght. Bryght is the marksman of the group, honestly, give him anything and he’ll show you how he can make it double as a gun or a projectile. He was once able to snipe a Nevermore’s head clean off with an explosive dust round from 2 kilometers away. His close quarters fighting is to be recognized as well as he always carries a combat knife on his back for when things get too close for his bullets to be of use. He carries a large sniper rifle on his back and twin assault rifles on his thighs, letting him shoot from both long and moderate distances.

 

Then there is Argonne Stein, she is known throughout Atlas as the Mountain Crusher. She gained this title through her brute strength, as it is powerful enough to break through concrete. Her semblance even allows her to manipulate the earth beneath her and use it as a weapon, making her deadly to any unsuspecting Grimm or opponents. While unusual, she carries a backpack full of rocks and sand to use against her opponents.

 

Lastly, there is Blythe, the blind martial artist of team DARB. She lost her sight at birth and for her whole life has been training her ears to be able to hear people coming, letting her protect herself, and with the help of her semblance, she can get a glimpse of people’s aura briefly in order to help her fight. She carries several small throwing knives that are laced with her aura to help her track opponents and focus her attacks. Once those blades strike, they spread across her target’s body, letting her see them entirely.

 

Together, this group was even worse than Cardin’s bullying as their efforts frequently ended with Jaune either hurt or humiliated.

 

However, they forgot about one thing during these past few weeks of bullying.

 

They forgot who Jaune’s partner was.

 

Pyrrha Nikos.

 

To say that Pyrrha was sick of this team’s constant and ruthless attacks on Jaune would be the understatement of the century. Pyrrha was never the type of person to loathe anyone but she has made an exception for the members of Team DRAB.

 

Every one of them would be unnecessarily cruel to Jaune in and out of combat class.

 

During combat class they would all pull cheap shots at Jaune, one time not too long ago Jaune was fighting against Darhc and was already losing rather badly, but from the crowd Rohk took out his rifle and shot Jaune in the hand, injuring his hand and giving Darhc enough of an edge to send Jaune flying out of the ring and nearly break his arm.

 

That was only one of the milder interventions of team DRAB as there was a time that Jaune was facing off against Blythe and she was throwing her blades at him in rapid succession. Being as fast as he is, Jaune was able to dodge most of them, however, what almost no one noticed was that Blythe threw a needle at Jaune, intent on hitting him in the eye.

 

Fortunately, Pyrrha saw the needle and used her semblance to stop the needle before it did any damage, making Blythe annoyed, but she acted as though she was unaware of the needle’s existence, only further infuriating Pyrrha.

 

What only made matters worse for the Mistrali champion is that every time she confronts Jaune about this, nearly begging him to let her sort them out, he would tell her to not do anything as he deserved what was happening.

 

Hearing him say that never failed to break Pyrrha’s heart.

 

The only thing keeping her in line is both his asking her not to intervene and how it warms her heart to see he down but not out as he refuses to give up.

 

However, all that changed today.

 

Today things truly got out of hand.

 

XXXX

 

It is midday at Beacon Academy, Doctor Oobleck’s class had just let out for the day and the students were eager to leave the hyperactive, rambling doctor to his own devices as the next class they had was combat class, however, they had an hour to go back to their dorms and prepare.

 

As team JNPR walked back to their dorm, Jaune suddenly felt something in his stomach, it had been feeling rather odd since breakfast and he wasn’t quite sure why. He had only eaten what he usually did, 3 pancakes, 2 eggs and a fruit bowl, nothing but a normal breakfast for Jaune Arc.

 

But for some strange reason, Jaune’s stomach felt restless.

 

As he looked around the hallway he saw that they were currently passing the men’s restroom and realized he couldn’t hold it until he got back to his dorm.

 

“Hey, guys, I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll meet you back at our dorm in a bit,” Jaune said as he walked over to the bathroom, not giving his team a chance to respond, leaving Pyrrha with a concerned look on her face.

 

As Jaune speed walked into the bathroom, he quickly claimed one of the stalls and began his business.

 

A few minutes before finishing, he saw another set of legs enter the bathroom and began using the sink, however, after they were done they didn’t leave, confusing the blond.

 

Once Jaune finished relieving himself, he got up, flushed and opened the stall door to reveal Darhc standing directly outside the stall, waiting for him.

 

“Hello, Jaune,” Darhc said with a deep, menacing voice, making Jaune’s eyes go slightly wider.

 

“Darhc… Look, I don’t want any trouble, I just had to go to the bathroom, now all I want to do i-” Jaune was stopped by Darhc raising his finger, silencing the Arc male.

 

“You know, Jaune… I never really told you much about myself, have I?” Darhc said to himself as he leaned against the counter, resting his hands behind him, showing Jaune he had his brass knuckles on along with his combat shoes.

“Obviously you don’t know this, Jaune, but I have a twin sister, she’s my age, looks just like me, except much easier on the eyes,” Darhc said as he chuckled to himself lightly.

 

“For her whole life, like many kids, she wanted to be a huntress and to make things even more interesting, she wanted to attend Beacon. Isn’t that a funny coincidence?” Darhc said with a wide smile, making Jaune’s legs begin to shake.

 

“Imagine, if you would, the look of disappointment on her face when she got that rejection letter from Beacon. It broke my heart to see her so low… Now… Imagine finding out that someone cheated their way into Beacon, robbing your flesh and blood of her lifelong dream in order to further their own selfish agenda… How would that make you feel, Jaune?” Darhc asked as he pushed up off of the counter, walking towards Jaune slowly. In Jaune’s peripheral vision, he saw three more figures appear, two from his left and one from his right.

 

“I-I-I wouldn’t b-be t-too happy with that p-ugh!” Jaune shouted in pain as he felt Darhc’s fist slam into his stomach, sending pain shooting through his body, feeling small jolts of electricity course through his veins.

 

“And to make matters worse!” Darhc said as he kicked the now downed Jaune, “She lost her place to a wimp. Like. You!” Darhc yelled, kicking Jaune more and more, leaving Jaune helpless to his merciless attacks.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” Jaune said softly as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

 

Darhc looked down at Jaune with a look of sheer rage on, grabbing the blond by his head he pulled him back to his feet.

 

“Don’t worry, Jaune… I know you’re sorry… That’s why I won’t have my team here break your legs,” Darhc said as he held Jaune up by his head against the stall door.

 

Jaune was about to sigh softly in relief before he felt sand begin to wrap around both of his arms, forcing them up, letting the sand wrap around his elbows.

 

“But I will have them break your arms… Maybe that will get Ozpin to send your weak ass home… Argonne, if you would be so kind,” Darhc said as he slammed his other hand over Jaune’s mouth as he was about to scream.

 

Argonne said nothing as she simply clenched her fist and in one swift motion, she broke both of Jaune’s arms, making the blond scream to Oum, however, his screams went unheard as Darhc silenced him as he covered his mouth with his hand.

 

It took a few moments for Jaune to stop screaming and when he did, Darhc removed his hand and dropped him on the toilet, broken.

 

“There, that should be enough to get him sent home, bye, Jaune, see you later,” Darhc said as he grabbed Jaune’s face and swiftly slammed it into the tiled wall behind him, knocking Jaune out instantly, making his whole world go black.

 

XXXX

 

About 40 minutes later, back in the team JNPR dorm, the NPR of the team were all ready for their next class, however, Pyrrha was highly concerned about Jaune as he should have come back from the bathroom by now.

 

“Guys, I have to go check on Jaune, he’s been gone for far too long,” Pyrrha said as she walked towards the door.

 

“We’ll come with you, I’m worried about Jaune-Jaune too,” Nora said as she and Ren followed Pyrrha out the door.

 

It took a few minutes for the group to reach the bathroom where they last saw their leader. As the group looked around they saw nothing amiss in the area.

 

“You two wait out here, I’m going to go see if he’s still in there,” Ren said as he walked into the bathroom.

 

As the two waited outside, they heard Ren call Jaune’s name a few times before he fell silent for a moment.

 

“Pyrrha! Nora! Get in here now!” Ren yelled from the bathroom, making the two girls sprint inside.

 

“Ren?! What is it?! What’s wr-“ Pyrrha’s speech stopped as she stared at the slightly conscious, broken form of her partner, Jaune Arc.

 

“J-Jaune…?” Pyrrha asked, slowly walking towards her partner who was breathing lightly, slightly wheezing.

 

“Hey… Pyrrha…” Jaune said in a dazed voice, “I’m sorry… I didn’t… come back…” Jaune said softly.

 

“Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she swallowed, trying to soothe her now dry throat, “Who did this to you?” Pyrrha asked as she put a hand to his face.

 

“Pyrr-“ Jaune stated before Pyrrha interrupted him, “Who was it, Jaune? Please, I am begging you, tell me,” Pyrrha said as a tear fell down her cheek, making Jaune sigh softly.

 

“It was team DRAB,” Jaune said as he leaned his head back, making Pyrrha’s eyes go wide.

 

After hearing that, Pyrrha took a few steps back from Jaune’s now unconscious body, a hand moving to cover her mouth.

 

It only took a moment for Pyrrha to realize what needed to be done.

 

“Nora, Ren, please, get Jaune to the nurse… I have something I need to deal with,” Pyrrha said as she turned and started to walk away from the scene.

 

“Pyrrha,” Nora spoke, making Pyrrha stop in her tracks and turn to look down at her teammate.

 

“Kick their asses,” Nora said with more venom in her voice than Pyrrha knew she could.

 

Pyrrha simply nodded before she stormed out of the bathroom, a face of pure hatred on her.

 

XXXX

 

Over in combat class, the members of team DRAB were discussing their latest attack, finding the experience rather therapeutic as it relieved them all of a lot of pent-up rage.

 

However, that lasted only a few moments as Pyrrha stormed into the class, walked all the way down to the arena and spoke to Glynda for a brief moment before turning towards them.

 

“Darhc Jayne, Rohk Bryght, Argonne Stein and Blythe Raide, I challenge all four of you to come down here right now and face me in combat!” Pyrrha yelled as she pointed at the four of them with a raging fire in her eyes.

 

All four of them looked at each other with a confused look before shaking it off and smiling menacingly down at the champion.

 

Darhc stood up for his team and responded, “Alright then, Nikos, let’s do this,”

 

With that team DRAB walked down the stairs towards the arena, weapons in hand and ready to fight.

 

As they entered the ring, the auras of all of team DRAB and Pyrrha’s were displayed on the screen above them.

 

“Now, I want to remind all of you that once your aura has dipped into the red, none of you may continue fighting, nor can you be targeted by your opponent or opponents. Am I clear?” Glynda said as she eyed team DRAB critically.

 

“Crystal,” all 5 students said at the same time.

 

“Very well,” Glynda spoke with a nod, “Begin!”

 

The second Goodwitch said the word, Darhc sprinted to the other side of the ring, closing in on Pyrrha in an instant, while Blythe threw two of her knives at the Amazon, trying to get a fix on her without using her semblance.

 

Blocking the knives with ease, Pyrrha was ready for Darhc’s attacks. He threw a massive combo of punches and kicks, hoping to catch the Amazon flat-footed but had no such luck as Pyrrha was faster than he was. She was able to block each and every strike while being sure to not contact the tasers on his gauntlets and boots.

 

Pyrrha continued this way until she found an opening to strike at Darhc, and as she swung her Xiphos at his unprotected chest from his previous punch, intent on taking out a chunk of his aura.

 

Unfortunately, when she did, Rohk had his sniper rifle out and shot the weapon from her hand, sending it flying across the arena. Ignoring the pain, Pyrrha adjusted her arm’s trajectory in order to spin around and slam her shield’s edge into Darhc’s face, sending him flying backward and falling to the ground, taking a good amount of aura with him.

 

On his way down, however, he shouted to his teammate, “Argonne! Now!” DRAB’s leader shouted as Argonne shot several rocks out of her backpack, punching and kicking them towards the champion. As the rocks approached, Pyrrha prepared to dodge, however, Rohk chose that time to begin shooting at her again, making Pyrrha lose her footing slightly.

 

Despite Rohk’s best efforts, Pyrrha was able to dodge two of the three rocks shot at her, while the third hit her shoulder, spinning her around to find Darhc back on his feet with Blythe beside him.

 

Darhc threw a punch towards her face, however, Pyrrha fell to her knees in order to dodge. The moment she looked for Blythe, she found that she was directly above her with a blade in hand and aimed at her stomach.

 

Pyrrha used her semblance to pull her shield from her arm and block the blade while switching the hand her shield was on. Using the momentum from that transition, she used the edge of the shield to bash Blythe’s arm out of the way allowing Pyrrha to shoot back up onto her feet.

 

With Pyrrha back on her feet, she slammed the flat of her shield into Blythe’s face, sending the blind woman to the ground and before she could recover Pyrrha grabbed her leg and threw her at Darhc, sending her flying out of the ring.

 

Darhc was able to dodge the incoming body and could only watch in shock as she collided with the walls at the edge of the ring head first, taking her aura from full to the red in one slam.

 

As Pyrrha panted while she glared daggers at team DRAB, she spoke, “Is that all you’ve got? I expected more!” Pyrrha yelled as she summoned Miló using her semblance, shifting the weapon into its rifle mode and began to open fire on Darhc.

 

Darhc used his gauntlets to deflect her bullets the best of his ability but had to get out of the way after one of her rounds broke inside one of his gauntlets, rendering it useless. Seeing Darhc retreat, Pyrrha shot forward and continued firing, this time, however, at Argonne.

 

Argonne slammed her fist into the ground, making the arena shatter and she pulled up a wall of concrete between her and Pyrrha, leaving Rohk alone with Pyrrha.

 

As Pyrrha continued to sprint, she changed her target from Argonne to Rohk. As Pyrrha ran towards Rohk, she shifted Miló into its javelin mode and in a moment sent it flying right at Rohk.

 

Rohk quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his combat knife, using it to quickly deflect the javelin away from him and in the same motion, grabbed one of his assault rifles from his leg and opened fire on Pyrrha.

 

Pyrrha raised her shield and took the first few shots before jumping behind it as Rohk adjusted his aim for her legs, sending the Amazon flying backward.

 

However, as she flew back, she summoned Miló once again, using her semblance to transform it into its Xiphos form and make it spin as if it were a ninja star. As Rohk let his bullets fly, he failed to notice this and the moment he did, it was too late and Pyrrha’s weapon tore into the marksman, taking off a large amount of aura.

 

Once he finally fell over, Miló flew back towards Pyrrha, it transforming again into its rifle mode, finishing its transformation as the weapon landed in her waiting hand and when it did she pulled the trigger and the round fired slammed into Rohk’s chest, sending him to the ground as his aura dipped into the red, taking him out of the match.

 

Angered by this, Argonne kicked her defensive wall down and shot her hands into the arena floor. With her hands in the ground, she threw them apart, splitting the arena in two as a huge fissure appeared.

 

Pyrrha’s footing faltered as this happened and Darhc used this to his advantage and rushed Pyrrha, he slammed his fist into her shield, forcing her to stumble back as she tried to stabilize herself. However, as this happened, Pyrrha failed to notice that Darhc was forcing her closer and closer to the fissure Argonne created.

 

When Pyrrha finally realized that her foot was directly over the fissure and she had nowhere left to go, she realized what was going to happen. Darhc threw one more punch, managing to hit Pyrrha on her left cheek as he stared at Argonne.

 

“Argonne! Now! Close it!” Darhc yelled as he saw Pyrrha’s leg fell into the fissure.

 

Pyrrha’s eyes shot open as she realized he was trying to trap her, but an idea flew into her head. Using her semblance, she grabbed onto Darhc’s gauntlet, forcing it towards her. It was only a split second, but in that time frame, Pyrrha grabbed Darhc’s extended hand, using it to pull her out of the fissure and let his arm take the place of her leg.

 

The moment the fissure closed, Darhc felt his arm nearly shatter as concrete crushed the limb, making him scream out loud.

 

“That’s for Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she kicked him in the face as hard as she could, knocking him out cold.

 

Pyrrha had no time to rest as a second later Argonne shot three more rocks at Pyrrha, catching Pyrrha unprepared, all three of them landing on the champion, forcing her back a few feet. One slammed into her stomach, another into her arm and the last into her face.

 

Those three strikes left her with one 40% aura, while Argonne only had a little under full aura.

 

Argonne continued to press her attack, not letting Pyrrha have even a moment to stay in one place. Argonne threw everything she could at Pyrrha, rubble from the arena, her rocks, and her sand, however, Pyrrha proved to be far too nimble and for things she couldn’t dodge she blocked them with Miló and Akoúo̱, frustrating Argonne.

 

As Argonne continued to recklessly throw anything she could at Pyrrha, Pyrrha caught one of the incoming rocks and hurled it back at Argonne as hard as she could, feeling as though she had dislocated her shoulder with that throw.

 

Argonne stared at the incoming rock with a slightly shocked and confused look as she raised a hand and caught it easily. The second her hand made contact with the rock, Pyrrha shot at it with Miló, shattering the rock into a mixture of dust and smaller pebbles and all of them going into her eyes, blinding the woman.

 

Argonne screamed as she desperately tried to get the dust out of her eyes so she could continue her fight, but before she could, she felt seven shots hit her all over her body, sending her flying out of the ring and slamming into the wall, leaving Pyrrha the only person left standing in the ring.

 

As Pyrrha pulled herself up off the ground on shaky legs, sweat covering her whole body as it screamed at her to fall over and give up, she looked at all the surveying students with a death glare in her eyes aimed at all of them.

 

“These four are responsible for harassing Jaune for weeks on end while all of you did nothing and watched, and now that they have been made an example of, I ask all of you…” Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to draw her weapons beside her, making them levitate in a threatening formation.

 

“Who’s next?” Pyrrha spoke in the most venom-filled and menacing voice anyone had ever heard in their lives, making the whole room fall silent.

 

It took not a few moments for all students, save the member of team RWBY to exit the room out of sheer fear of the woman before them.

 

XXXX

 

A few weeks had passed since Pyrrha’s fight with team DRAB, Jaune’s arms had healed up nicely, and as an added bonus, no one dared insult Jaune and they had mostly all apologized for what they had done to him.

 

Team DRAB had been sent back to Atlas after Ozpin had been notified of what they had done to Jaune as they could not be trusted on Beacon grounds and found it best to let Ironwood deal with them, fair to say, Jaune would most likely never hear from them again.

 

It is lunchtime at Beacon Academy and most of the student body were all eating, while a lot of gazes were focused on Jaune and Pyrrha, Jaune completely unaware of that, however.

 

“So, how’re you feeling, Jaune? Arm’s all healed up?” Yang asked as she eyed his newly freed limbs from their respective casts.

 

“Yep, all better, I have to say, it is great having aura before I would be out of commission for months, but with aura, a few weeks is so much easier to deal with,” Jaune said as he made a fist, wincing slightly from pain lingering in his limb. “But, I still need to get used to using my arms again,” Jaune said with a small smile.

 

“You will heal soon enough, Jaune, and we’ll all be here for you until you do, right guys?” Pyrrha asked as she put a hand on the blond’s shoulder as the people at the table all agreed to help Jaune, making him smile.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Pyrrha, how did you get team DRAB to get off my back and leave Beacon?” Jaune asked, a curious expression on his face.

 

Pyrrha’s blood ran cold as she remembered that she never told him what happened and had no intention, so she had to make up something, fast, “Oh, you know, I told Ozpin and he dealt with it, such a brilliant man,” Pyrrha said, slightly shaking as she was afraid the lie wouldn’t work.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I owe the guy an even bigger debt now,” Jaune said as he laughed to himself lightly.

 

Pyrrha took a deep breath out as she realized she got away with the lie, “Y-Yep, good old, Ozpin” Pyrrha said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her spare hand, a guilty smile appearing on her face, making the rest of the table members begin to laugh.


End file.
